Testing modern enterprise-class software systems, such as an Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) system, following system modifications and prior to deployment generally involves lengthy and expensive efforts. The goals of such testing include ensuring the modifications function as intended and to confirm the modification did not introduce problems to other previously functional portions of the software system. To perform the testing, test plans are typically developed that include test cases to test each portion of the software system. However, sometimes, less than an entire software system may be tested, but this introduces unknown risk to the test plan and eventual deployment of the modifications.